Vignettes: Life in the Fortress
by Trixie Falsae
Summary: A collection of short stories that depicts life in Gerudo Valley. You never know what you will find in here!
1. Early Training

**Disclaimer: **If it is found in a Nintendo game then it belongs to Nintendo. I made up the rest. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Vignettes: Life in the Fortress<strong>  
><strong>Translated from Gerudo by Trixie Falsae<strong>

**Early Training**

"Nabooru, you are going to get us into trouble," my best friend whispered as I peeked around the corner. It was getting hard to see in the waning light, but I could see sparks glinting off the blades of the guards.

"No, I'm not," I insisted as I dashed across the courtyard, followed close by Aveil. We had recently moved from the grotto into the fortress proper, and I was feeling very grown-up and daring. I was, after all, training to be a full-fledged Gerudo now. I naturally assumed I should already get the privileges of more mature Gerudo, and that included admission to the one place that peaked my interest. The training grounds had always seemed so mysterious, so aloof, and so grown up. It almost held as much allure as the Desert Colossus. As a mature candidate of ten, I was more than prepared for the rigors of the elusive training grounds.

"They'll never let you in," Aveil insisted as we huddled behind a crate.

"I wasn't planning on walking up and asking," I shot back. I crouched in preparation to sprint and waited for an opportunity.

"We aren't allowed in, Nabooru," she hissed.

"Fine, don't go. I'll tell you what it is like later," I smiled cunningly. I saw my chance and hurtled myself toward my goal. She let out a rather mature oath and followed close at my heels. The guard had wandered off to relieve herself and the patrol was in just the right spot. I began to pick the lock, but Aveil quickly pushed me aside.

"You aren't good at anything that requires finesse," she declared as the lock popped open in her capable hands. She shoved me inside and slammed the gate shut.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked as she replaced the lock and gave me a smile.

"No way, I'm not getting into trouble," she winked and dashed off before the guard could return.

I mentally congratulated myself on my accomplishment and dashed into the unknown dungeon. "This is awesome," I whispered to myself as I crept along the torch lit corridor. I stood in awe in the entrance and randomly decided to go to the right. My skin prickled with anticipation as the door slammed down behind me and I was greeted by the angry cry of two of the largest dinalfos I had ever seen.

In truth, they were the only dinalfos I had ever seen. I had never actually left Gerudo Valley outside of the few trips I had made to the Desert Colossus. Leevers were the most monstrous things I had seen to date. I had read about monsters and had studied them in theory, but my eyes bugged as I actually stared the two of them down. I fingered the weapons I had managed to secure; a stone cudgel and a small, dull dagger. I let out a battle cry and hurtled towards my enemies, only to back pedal immediately as a beam shot out at me. I had to circle the room, flipping around to get the dinalfos to accidentally stab each other while still avoiding the beam. Once one dinalfos was down it was easy to pick off the last with the dagger.

I still had to get rid of the beamos. I had seen these before. They were used to guard the temple in the desert, but I had somehow never managed to pay attention to how to disarm one if needed. The ones I had been around didn't shoot at Gerudo. This traitorous version preferred dinalfos. It didn't matter which angle I came from, the beam always found me. I finally chucked my cudgel as hard as I could, which managed to knock the device over, destroying the mechanism.

I congratulated myself and advanced to the next room. I was immediately greeted by a sweltering wave of heat, and the sound of the gate mechanisms creaking. From the noise in the next room, someone was working their way towards me. I let out the most mature oath I could think of and dashed off to the door opposite where I thought the others were coming from. It didn't even occur to me to go back the way I came. All I knew is that getting caught would mean I was in big trouble. As soon as the gates released I dashed through my chosen door as the other trainees were entering the room I was in. I huddled down in the corner and looked around. I was trapped. There was only one door, and that led to the room I had just come from. The room was small and square.

I sat huddled in a corner, praying that whoever was out there would pass this little room by. I didn't see anything to do here so I thought my chances were pretty good. Sitting there I had enough time to think about how many rules I was breaking and how much trouble I would be in If I got caught. I didn't have a clue how to get myself out of the training grounds now that I had gotten in.

I was pulled from my fretting by the sound of the door rumbling open. I stood and pressed myself against the wall in a panic, only to have the floor slide out from underneath me as the door finished opening. I gasped as I immediately fell and hit water.

Gerudo do not swim well. The river is too rapid for swimming, and there is not a good access to it. There is a lake nearby, but it is usually teeming with Zora so we don't frequent it. I flailed uselessly as I found myself over my head in water. This was going to be my punishment for breaking into the training grounds, I was going to drown.

Somehow amid my flapping and splashing a strong arm grabbed the back of my utilitarian top and hauled me up. "Thanks," I sputtered as she held me up at eye level, not yet putting me on my feet. I looked up into her eyes and found myself face-to-face with Bonshie, the scourge of the Gerudo. Bonshie was second-in-command only to the most exalted Gerudo, yet she was mean and hateful. I heard rumors that she had taken her position by force. She glared at me with her cold eyes. My fate was sealed. I was dead.

"You aren't allowed in here," she hissed, still holding me above the water. I froze, trying to plan an escape. She turned and whistled. Shortly thereafter another Gerudo entered, trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Really Bonshie," she huffed, leaning on her knees for support, "if you wanted to go fishing we could have gone to the lake. What have you caught?" Bonshie slowly lifted me higher so that the newcomer could see me. My shirt was painfully digging into my chest, but Bonshie refused to lower me so I could stand on my own feet. The newcomer tried to look stern, but her eyes sparkled with mischief and delight.

"She looks a bit small to have been caught in here," she joked, her eyes twinkling and a smirk spreading across her face. I couldn't help but notice how her merriment clashed with Bonshie's severity. I couldn't imagine Bonshie tolerating this banter from one of her trainees. I had heard how she was a cruel and brutal trainer. Bonshie frowned at me.

"I'll throw her back," she said and released me. I splashed back into the water and resumed my frantic splashing. The ledge of the floor the others were standing on was much too high for me to reach. I choked on the water but finally Bonshie once again hauled me up, this time throwing me across the floor. I coughed up the water I had swallowed and stay lying on the floor.

"Well, get up now," the nicer Gerudo prodded after I had ceased hacking. I clamored to my feet and shivered as I stood before the two as if in inquisition. They both stared down at me, Bonshie with her harsh glare and the other with amusement.

"We'll throw her in the pit," Bonshie decided at last. The other rolled her eyes.

"While this is a serious transgression, it hardly warrants the pit," she replied. They eyed each other for a few seconds.

"She needs to learn to obey orders," Bonshie countered.

"I'm sure we can find a suitable punishment that won't inflict physical or psychological harm to the child."

"It is better to teach her obedience early, not coddle her because you think she is adorable," Bonshie grumbled. The other looked at her severely then laughed.

"You know me too well, Bonshie," she finally said as I looked on with both fear and amazement. No one laughed at Bonshie and survived. No one. "Besides," she continued, "I remember a young Gerudo who once followed her sister into the training grounds. _She _didn't even make it past the first room."

"_She _was younger and _she_ wound up in a room with stalfos."

"Well _she_ turned out okay,"

"If this Gerudo is anything like her, she has a bleak life ahead of her," Bonshie replied seriously before turning to me. "Your life will be much easier if you follow the rules. We have them for a reason. Make sure _everyone_ follows the laws." I stared at her openmouthed, not able to form a reply.

"Quit scaring at her and think of a suitable punishment," the other prodded. "What is your name, little Gerudo?"

"I am Nabooru, mistress," I answered with as much courage as I could muster. Even I was surprised at how confident I sounded.

"You will refer to her as Exalted Yeresft," Bonshie demanded. My stomach caught in a knot. I hadn't seen the exalted at any rituals so I didn't know what she looked like. She hadn't even been present during the ceremony where I left the grotto and entered the fortress. I stared at her anxiously.

"It isn't her fault she doesn't recognize me," Exalted Yeresft chided. She turned to me. "I've been out of commission for a while. Bonshie decided I need to relearn my training before resuming my duties. I'll let this slide, but just this once," she said as she gave me a slight wink. They seemed incredibly grown up to me. If I hadn't been so young I would have realized how young they were to be holding the positions they did. I didn't know it at the time, and wouldn't learn for many years, how early the wishes of the prince impacted the fortress. Both Yeresft and Bonshie had been close to him since his infancy. He had a large impact as having Yeresft named exalted when the position came open. It wasn't that she wasn't suited to the job; it is that she was young and inexperienced. Yeresft did tend to be more lax than other leaders had been. I was so startled I let out oath referring to bodily waste.

"Perfect!" Exalted Yeresft said, her eyes twinkling merrily at me. Bonshie grabbed me by the back of my shirt again and marched me out of the training grounds. I couldn't help but notice the mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she looked at Yeresft, as if she could read her thoughts. My fate had been decided and I still didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>"I told you, you were going to get into trouble," Aveil taunted, leaning through the doorway of the latrines I was scrubbing. Again. I had been assigned latrine duty, alone, for two whole months. I made a rude gesture before holding my breath again. Even through the mask the odor was powerful.<p>

"Shah. I at least got to see the training grounds. So there," I boasted.

"I'll get to see it someday," she countered defensively. "What is it like?" she asked in awe, unable to hide her admiration.

"Awesome," I replied as I continued my agonizing task.

"I bet it wasn't worth it," she teased. "Getting caught by Bonshie herself and then having to scrub toilets for two solid months. You are lucky you made it out alive. I heard she killed a Gerudo in training for not talking respectfully enough."

"Actually," I replied proudly, "yes it was worth it." I could only hope Bonshie would forget about me when this whole thing was over and I'd never have to face her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had thought about going back and revising my story, _Memoirs of a Gerudo_, because I am not entirely happy with it. I knew I would wind up rewriting the entire thing and that is a greater task than I am willing to undergo right now. I'm going to leave it be and chalk it up to a learning experience. What you are finding here is snippets that didn't make in into the story, as well as other bits and pieces I write as I try to master character development, as I feel that is my weak point in writing. This isn't going to be one linear and cohesive story. This is shorter segments that open a window into life in the fortress. There will be pieces from different perspectives so you never know what you will find here. I'm going to write this so you can follow along even if you haven't read my other stories. As always, I welcome constructive criticism and feedback.


	2. The Exalted's New Clothes

Disclaimer: Characters and Setting belong to Nintendo. I just wrote the story.

Author's Note: This takes place either right before or at the beginning of the Hyrulian Civil War.

* * *

><p><strong>The Exalted's New Clothes<strong>

The sun was hot, but that was usual. The afternoon sunlight was nearly blinding against the earthen walls. I sat in the courtyard, tucked away in the shade of the building. I looked at the fabric in my hands and growled; frustrated that it wouldn't do what I wanted it to do. I had been working on new clothing for days, but the process only made me cross. I would have gladly kept the outfit I was wearing until it literally fell apart, but my best friend and second-in-command insisted that as the exalted I had to wear respectable clothing. I cursed aloud as I managed to jab myself with the needle once again.

"What is wrong Nabooru?" Aveil, the instigator of this project, asked as she walked by. She looked exhausted from her work training new warriors. I waved the offending fabric at her.

"I'm trying to make new clothes because _someone _doesn't like what I currently have," I snarled as I used my knife to pick out a few misplaced stitches.

"I told you I would make them for you," she replied, cocking her head and crossing her arms. Aveil actually liked sewing, and she was quite good at it. She had been making outfits since childhood. She was the one that insisted I get new clothing and I figured the best way to get back at her was to make them myself. I am a warrior. I fight, pickpocket, drink, and brawl with the best of them. I am not artistic by any means. I don't even enjoy attempting to sew, but seeing her aggravation as I produce something with less quality in more time than she could was worth it to me. To say Gerudo are vindictive is an understatement.

"Nope," I replied firmly. "I'll get it done. I'm on vacation anyway; it isn't like I have anything better to do."

"You aren't on vacation," Aveil snapped back. "You are injured because you pushed yourself too hard in training again."

"A minor sprain," I countered as I returned to fabric that would not cooperate. "You're busy, go back to work."

"I am on break," she replied and crouched down to look at the pieces of the garment I had more or less finished. I smirked as her disapproving gaze inspected my seaming. She sighed as she turned the pieces right side out and held them up.

"You decorated them?" she asked as she help up the white pants, amazed at the extra effort I put forth. I shrugged and blushed slightly.

"I thought it would make it look nice," I replied, not bothering to look her in the eye. "You know, more 'exalted.'"

"It is a simple pattern," Aveil noted. "Even a child could produce this, but it does improve them, especially considering the shoddy workmanship." I smiled at her verbal jab.

"I was originally going to embroider them," I said, grabbing the pants back and throwing them back on the ground. "Then I decided it was too much trouble and just block printed them." Aveil rolled her eyes and headed into the fortress.

"I want to be the first to see them when you are done," she said as she walked away.

Two days later I was finished with my outfit, and also had leave to resume my duties. It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to paint the desert sky. I was cold, but the sun would soon send her warmth to me. Aveil was waiting for me outside my room as I finished getting dressed. I made sure to take extra time, just to bug her. I cracked the door open just a tad. "Are you ready?" In response she shot her arm trough the door and yanked me out before I could play any more games. We stood in the halls of the upper fortress. Faded rugs cushioned the ground while small tables displayed spoils of past raids. Aveil looked over my outfit with a frown on her face. I thought it turned out quite nice, considering my skill.

"Why are your pants pink?" she demanded. "They are supposed to be white."

"They got dirty and I threw them in the wash basin. They came out like this," I answered defensively, placing my hands on my hips.

"You threw them in with the red uniforms, didn't you?" she accused. I nodded. "Red dye stains everything. You can't wash anything with red!"

"I like the color," I pouted, stroking the fabric. "It matches these gloves you gave me all those years ago."

"Those are supposed to be formal gloves," she protested. "Really, you have no sense of propriety."

"I do well enough," I shot back. "I've only been asked to leave the Hylian court twice. The second time I swear to the Goddess I didn't know he was married or the king's nephew." Aveil buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know an uncouth creature like you wound up the exalted," she sighed with exaggerated disdain.

"I keep telling Ganondorf he would be better off taking you instead," I replied. "You actually like Hyrule and know how to navigate the treachery of the court."

"It isn't treacherous," Aveil explained. "You are just supposed to behave in a genteel manner. Even Ganondorf cleans his act up once he steps into Hyrule."

"At least in front of the Hylians," I said with a knowing wink. Aveil smirked and returned her attention to my new clothing.

"What happened to your top? You're missing half the pattern."

"I couldn't get it to go on right so I left it off," I explained, tugging the top of my strapless garment back into place. She rolled her eyes.

"You probably cut it out wrong, make another one," she insisted.

"No," I replied firmly. "I spent too much time getting the block printing right. I am not starting over."

"Nabooru, it is a tube."

"So?"

"It won't stay up in fight."

"It will be fine," I defended.

"No it won't," she replied. "See?" She tackled me, attempting to pull down my top and we began wrestling in the hallway. We traded punches and kicks, but couldn't help but laugh as we rolled around like we were children again. A misplaced kick sent a bronze platter with a metal tea set clattering across the floor, which in turn summoned Ganondorf to investigate the noise. I saw his bare feet as he left his room and came in the hallway, but was too busy elbowing Aveil in the gut while clutching my top to say anything.

"What is going on?" He asked, trying to sound stern but his amusement seeped through. It had too long since we had laughed so we continued brawling on the ground. Ganondorf began to chuckle as he watched us. His curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to intervene. By the time he got to us Aveil had one hand firmly gripping my top while I had two fistfuls of hair. Ganondorf reached down and picked me up by the waist while catching Aveil's wrists with his other hands. We were both still giggling like little girls as we were hauled in opposite directions by the much stronger king. Gerudo may be strong enough to hold their own against a man but Ganondorf was simply too large to overpower. We struggled against our mutual captor while he waited for us to answer.

"It's Nabooru," Aveil finally giggled when she couldn't free her wrists. "She made a new outfit but I told her it wasn't practical."

"It stood up quite well," I teased. Ganondorf chuckled and released Aveil before setting me down on my feet in front of him. He inspected me thoroughly, acting as if he were in great thought.

"I think it is hot," he finally replied, giving his verdict.

"No, look at the top!" Aveil cried, flailing her hands at me.

"I know, that's what is so hot," he smirked back. Aveil rolled her eyes.

"There aren't any straps or anything to keep it up. It could easily fall in a fight," Aveil argued. This only seemed to excite Ganondorf further.

"It could be a great distraction," I helpfully supplied, widening Ganondorf's grin.

"I could see how that would work," he nodded thoughtfully.

Aveil crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, "I am sure it would be very distracting to have every Hylian, Goron and Sheikah see Nabooru's breasts," Aveil countered. Ganondorf's smile immediately vanished.

"But those are _my_ breasts," he protested, suddenly switching sides. He pouted at me in dismay.

"Excuse you, these are _my_ breasts," I reminded him, uselessly trying to swipe his legs. He didn't even budge but grinned at me.

"She can't wear that," Aveil insisted.

"If she is fine with it, I'm fine with it," Ganondorf said, shrugging off the remainder of Aveil's protests. I gave a snooty head nod to show her I had won.

"Well ladies, it has been fun," Ganondorf sighed as fetched his boots from his room. "We have some training to do, so shall we?" We nodded in disappointment, knowing that duty called. Our moments of playfulness were all too brief, but such is the life of a Gerudo. Ganondorf leaned close to my ear and whispered, "That outfit is _really_ hot." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before heading down the hallway. I smiled after him and started cleaning up the scattered tea set before Aveil and I headed out for another long day's work.

* * *

><p>Author's note: See? Nabooru isn't trying to be sexy; she is just a lousy seamstress. I wanted to post a light hearted piece to show some of the fun they have, even though they have a lot of stress. Everyone needs some play time!<p> 


	3. To Have Loved and Lost

Insert Disclaimer Here

This takes place before Ganondorf's coronation.

* * *

><p><strong>To Have Loved and Lost<strong>

I scaled the back of the stables with ease and wriggled myself into a small hole leading to the rafters of the stables. I was cold, I was wet, and I was bored. I had recently become a warrior and instead of getting proper training, I was sent on a mission to scout the small village of Centerfield. Hylians are typically dull, and it doesn't get any duller than here. I picked my way across the beams until I came to the hayloft. It was late and no one would be up here until morning. I stripped off my damp clothing and wrapped myself in dry blanket. The scratch of wool was foreign to my skin, but it was warm and that was all I cared about presently. I nestled myself under the hay and breathed in the musty scent. At least that was familiar, as was the sounds of the horses settling themselves for the night. I was soon lulled into sleep.

I awoke with a start when the rafters at the far end of the barn creaked. I immediately grabbed my dagger when a soft Gerudo voice carried over to me.

"It's okay Nabooru, it's me, Yeresft." I relaxed at the familiar voice. I gave a respectful salute as soon as she was in eyesight. "Never mind that, do you have another blanket?"

"Yes, exalted," I replied and fished around for a spare one I had collected from an obliging inn, just in case. She gratefully took it and let her small pack drop to the deck before removing her wet clothing. She sank to the ground and huddled under her blanket. We sat in silence, listening to the downpour pummel the roof.

"There is something on your mind, tell me what it is," she said as soon as she stopped shivering.

'Why does Bonshie hate me so much?" I blurted out. Yeresft let out a muffled laugh. She was everything Bonshie wasn't. She was warm and friendly and kind. It was hard to believe they worked so closely so well.

"She doesn't hate you, Nabooru," she smiled, taking obvious delight in my disbelief.

"Then why did she send me on this boring scouting mission? They never _do_ anything here," I whined, cringing as the remains of my youth made itself apparent.

Yeresft rubbed her hands together under the blanket. "You are supposed to be observing them. You know _scouting_."

"For _what_?" I complained childishly. "I was never given a clear objective." Yeresft let out another soft laugh. It was musical and joyous, but soft enough not a single horse twitched an ear.

"A boyfriend, ideally," she smiled. Even in the near darkness I could see mirth in her eyes. I blushed furiously. "Don't worry, Nabooru, I can see you are a hopeless cause." I was sure my skin matched my hair by this point. I had no idea that was the point of me spending an entire month out here. I pulled my blanket up higher, trying to disappear.

"I don't want a boyfriend," I stubbornly insisted.

"At least not a Hylian one," she winked with a knowing smile. I was about to protest but she continued. "We know you've never taken a chance to get out there and see what Hyrule is like. You traverse the desert with no compunction, but you nearly refuse to go into Hyrule."

"Is that why Bonshie sent me out here? It's boring," I complained.

"It was a joint decision, Nabooru," Yeresft explained. "Bonshie is not picking on you. There was one person who objected to sending you a _scouting_ mission, but he hasn't taken the divine office yet." I blushed slightly at her implication.

"I still don't think she likes me," I said seriously. Yeresft looked at me intently a few silent moments.

"Do you like the desert, young Nabooru?" she asked with sincerity.

"She is our mother," I replied reverently, "of course I love her."

"Bonshie is a lot like the desert," Yeresft explained. "She is hot, dry, scathing and harsh. Yet underneath all that she is simply training everyone for survival. If you can survive Bonshie, you can survive anyone. I know what the gossip around the fortress about her is. She knows it too, but is too amused by it to try and stop it. In her own way, she is trying to ensure the survival of Gerudo. I wish more people could see that." I shook my head in disbelief. I had suffered too many bruises at her hands to believe there was any caring underneath. Yeresft sensed my opposition and sighed.

"If you forgive my inquiry, Exalted Yeresft" I began gingerly, "what are you doing here? Are you, you know, _scouting_?" She gave me a soft smile but her eyes had become clouded.

"No," she confessed. "I wasn't planning on coming to Centerfield at all, but the storm caught me off guard. I was feeling sentimental I suppose. I was headed to the graveyard." I shuddered and guarded myself from bad luck. The Gerudo are very superstitious about death. It seems unholy to bury the dead in the ground where their spirit may become attached and wander. This is why Hylians and Sheikah have a bigger problem with poes, stalfos, and redeads; which are the most unholy of monsters.

"Don't look at me like that," Yeresft said with amusement, seeing the horror on my face. "I was just going to visit a friend who passed away several years ago. I like to pay my respects in a way he would have appreciated."

"He?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"Yes, he," Yeresft replied with a sad smile. "He was my boyfriend."

"Oh," I whispered, "I am sorry." Yeresft smiled and nodded. "You are headed to the temple in Castle Town, then?"

"No," she smiled with a hint of mischievousness. "I am headed to Kakariko."

"Kakariko!" I cried in alarm, forgetting to keep my voice down. The horses below shuffled in agitation but settled again quickly. "Exalted Yeresft that is dangerous. Wait, was he a _Sheikah_?"

"No, nothing like that," she chuckled. "He simply was afforded the honor of a state funeral. The royal family of Hyrule is buried in Kakariko, along with anyone deemed worthy of the honor."

"The Sheikah are strange to be looking after the dead of other races," I muttered. "How are you going to get through them?"

"I wear a disguise and go in unarmed," she replied lightly, laughing at my shocked reaction. "Don't be so alarmed. I'm sure they know who I am, but they haven't bothered me yet. I assure you, if they decided to do me in I couldn't do a thing to stop them, even fully armed."

"A Gerudo is worth dozens of Sheikah," I hissed, surprised at how lightly our leader took the subject. She looked at me quizzically.

"True," she agreed, "but a single Gerudo alone in Sheikah territory would not stand a chance." I relaxed as I understood her inference.

"He really meant that much to you?" I asked, curious as to why she was willing to risk so much to fulfill foreign customs.

"Yes," she sighed, slumping ever so slightly. "Yes, he did. I loved him. We understood each other in ways no one else could. We lived in totally separate world but were on the same path."

"How so?" I inquired softly. It was so unusual to see any sort of sadness in Yeresft that it drove my curiosity to discover all the details. Yeresft didn't seem to mind sharing. That is the funny thing about rain. It seems to lull everyone into revealing their deepest feelings. It probably is a good thing it so rarely rains in the desert.

"I am the exalted Gerudo, he was the captain of the royal guards," she answered. I arched my eyebrows, impressed.

"I would be interested in hearing how you met," I replied.

"That is a story for another day. I would love to stay up and chat but I am tired." I nodded and we both lay down, curled underneath the hay, breathing its musty scent.

"I have one final question, if you don't mind, Exalted Yeresft," I murmured, my curiosity once again getting the better of me.

"Go ahead," she replied softly, sleepiness creeping into her voice.

"I can tell his death has made you mourn greatly," I began. "After all is said and done, was loving him worth it?" There was a silent pause then the rustling of hay as she parted the straw to face me.

"Yes, Nabooru, it was." She answered sincerely. "I would rather cherish the memory of him, and feel the pang of eternal separation than to have missed out on the joy of what was. Besides, if I had never loved him there would be two less Gerudo in the fortress. Goodnight, dear Nabooru," Yeresft tenderly kissed me on the forehead and giving me a warm smile before shuffling herself back into a comfortable sleeping spot. We drifted off to sleep to the sound of the rain pelting the roof.

The next morning, all traces of Yeresft were gone, save the memory of our conversation.


	4. Night Wind

Disclaimer: Characters and Setting belong to Nintendo. I just wrote the story. Please don't sue me.

The fortress, which was bustling with activity during the day, seemed deserted by night. Aside from the few purple ghosts making their nightly rounds, the place was still and silent. Even the wind that mercilessly pounded the fortress with its freezing blasts at night was but a gentle breeze tonight. The Gerudo that led such harried lives had long since fallen into deep sleep, secure within the stone walls of their barracks. In the stillness and quiet a lone figure seemed out of place; pacing and sitting restlessly in turn on the topmost level of the fortress. She now sat cross-legged, slumping over and rubbing her arms to ward off the cold.

"You do know that it is warmer inside, right?" A deep sarcastic voice called from the doorway. She knew he had been watching her, but didn't particularly care. He had returned from one of his prolonged absences just yesterday, and they had yet to decide whether they were on good terms or not.

"The cold doesn't bother me," Nabooru lied, trying to warm her numb fingers beneath her arms.

"Yes it does," he countered, taking great strides across the stones and sitting next to her. He knew her well enough to know she despised the cold. Nabooru had more than once refused to travel into Hyrule during its winter. The Valley and nearby Desert didn't have a proper winter, just a bit more rain when the nearby fields were covered in snow. But every night was freezing just the same, regardless the time of year. "What are you thinking about?"

Nabooru paused to think about her answer. "I was remembering my first time on night watch," she answered tentatively. "I thought I was going to die, from both the cold and the exhaustion. Yet somehow I survived. We have become very good at surviving, haven't we?"

"That we have," He replied glumly. "Someday we are going to do better than just survive. I have big plans for the Gerudo."

"Ganondorf!" Nabooru snapped before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I don't feel like having that old argument again. I was just remembering the times when we were younger and we were doing better."

"Except we were never doing much better than we are now."

"What do you mean, I never remember having food shortages the way we have now. We had more targets for raiding. Life just seemed a whole lot easier."

Ganondorf chuckled, "You only say that because you weren't in charge back then. Yeresft and Bonshie were always worried about food and trade, as were the leaders before them. You can go check the records. Bonshie was anal about keeping them. It is just different when you are in charge." Nabooru rolled her eyes but made no reply.

"I miss them," Nabooru finally whispered.

"I know."

"Sometimes I don't think I was cut out for this job. I probably never would have gotten it had we not been so close at the time."

"Yes, you would have," Ganondorf replied confidently. "There isn't another Gerudo who can take charge like you can."

"That isn't true," She countered stubbornly. "More people get along with Aveil."

"Aveil is sweet, I am not saying that," he replied, training his gaze on the moon rising over the desert. "People love her, she has a natural charm. She isn't as assertive as you, though. We never would have made it through the war without your leadership. Once you set your mind to doing something you get it done. Gerudo respect that. She may be everyone's friend, but you are their role model."

"Some model I turned out to be. I can't even keep the storerooms stocked," Nabooru snorted.

Ganondorf straightened up and pointed to the purple clad guards making their rounds. "I am sure if you asked any Gerudo they would say we are just fine. Sure, we had a rough time during the war but so did everybody else. We've always had enough, though."

"Funny hearing that from you," Nabooru scoffed. Ganondorf looked sullen as he pondered their conversation.

"You should head in," Ganondorf declared as he stood up, still looking quite moody. "You may be strong willed, but the Desert's will is stronger. You cannot make the night any less blood will freeze if you stay out much longer."

"In a minute," she replied, shrugging and resuming her slump. Ganondorf turned and walked back into the relative warmth of the fortress.

It was a scant fifteen minutes later when Nabooru's bare feet padded through the hallway into a room that was not her own. She silently crept across the floor and nudged the man who had just fallen asleep. "Move over, I'm cold," she commanded. Ganondorf grumbled as he made room.

He waited until she settled herself in a ball at his back before remarking, "I could warm you up." A sharp jab to his shoulder was her quick response.

Nabooru leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear, "warm these." She rammed her cold feet into the hollow behind Ganondorf's knees, causing him to twist away from their frigid state. Nabooru laughed and continued to try to wedge her feet underneath his warmth. Ganondorf eventually pinned Nabooru beside him, her feet safely away from him. She made a few last playful struggles before they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
